


小橘子（上）

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 小橘子真的很甜，但又好像同时有着饱满的酸汁，捏一下就会可可爱爱地爆掉那种。





	小橘子（上）

**Author's Note:**

> #R18  
#太难了我只想炖个肉没想到写成青春疼痛文学  
#ooc我的 爱情他们的  
#真不好说有没有（下）写文太难了

“呀！崔韩率！“

直男崔韩率可能真的没救了，丝毫没有意识到自己躲开夫胜宽靠过来的头的动作有多让人窝火。崔韩率没眼力见儿地解释着，粉底会蹭在衣服上的啊，不是故意躲开胜宽...又拍了拍灰的。身边的小橘子嘟着嘴生气絮絮叨叨虽说一点攻击力也没有，但这不代表崔韩率后续不会遭殃。

“崔韩率，你完了。“

下班路上崔韩率试图往单方面冷战中的小橘子身边凑凑，被无视之后也只能摸摸鼻子。好在这尊卢浮宫里偷跑出来的雕像也不算真的到无药可救的地步，偷偷抬眼看看生闷气的小橘子，想着回去要怎么赔礼道歉才好。

分开坐了各自小队的车回宿舍，夫胜宽歪在后座上系好安全带就开始看着窗外放空，连英焕哥问起晚上吃什么都没有反应。手机在裤子口袋里振动，不看也知道是谁发过来的消息。像是猜中他的反应一样，停了几秒没等他回复又接连发过来几条消息，振的夫胜宽大腿痒痒的。

行吧，算你有长进了还知道来问问。夫胜宽摸出手机，“抱歉英焕哥我刚刚走神了，帮我叫一份金枪鱼沙拉的外卖吧。”

对面发来好几个打滚卖萌的撒娇表情，「胜宽胜宽...」

不想理他。真的不是什么大事，类似这种他黏上去却被别扭的甩开反正也不是第一次了。就，习惯了吧。要说比起以前的态度这次还算是有了挺大的进步要夸夸他才是。说是确定了关系可又没真的把话说的明明白白，好像哥哥们都默认了他们两个竹马竹马就这么在一起了。

不像小的时候那样小卷毛还会傻笑着抱上来挽起夫胜宽的手，或者拉着夫胜宽往自己怀里坐。被这样漂亮的孩子从背后抱上来捏捏手臂摸摸大腿亲吻脸颊，那个时候的小橘子只能皱巴巴地脸红成虾子。

这周行程结束，几个哥哥惦记着去吃扇贝，回到三人间只有夫胜宽一人，抱着英焕哥刚刚送过来的沙拉碗。自己呆着也挺好，也不必找个吃播看看，沙拉的这一点点分量，吃完它还不如找视频看用的时间长。

今天的金枪鱼还算是新鲜，调味还是一如既往的清淡。夫胜宽自己都没发现自己叹了口气。

真难啊。漂亮的孩子呆在那里不用动就美的令人惊心。平凡普通的人，总是得在吃喝管理上这样苛责自己才勉勉强强及格吧。

是什么时候变成这样的呢？

夫胜宽还记得他坐在墙边划拉着歌词本琢磨这句那句怎么唱，一团毛绒绒就凑了过来挤在他身边，转头过去差点擦到嘴唇。崔韩率只会一脸纯良地咧开嘴笑，“胜宽脸红了喔。”，说完真的凑上去亲了一口。

一个短暂的“啵”。

但好像因为亲的太果断所以听起来很响亮。

第一次的时候好像也是这样，从后面进来的时候会发出可爱又色情的啾啾声。两个没经验的小孩难得做得顺利，身体契合的要命。崔韩率会一手摸着小橘子细细的腰线逐渐扣紧，另一只手或用整个小臂揽住他的小腹，或一路摸下去调戏他的前端。

小橘子真的很甜，但又好像同时有着饱满的酸汁，捏一下就会可可爱爱地爆掉那种。

从背后做当然好，可以清晰地看到烧红的耳朵，轻轻捏一下乳头就默契地知道扭过头来接吻。接一个湿湿的悠长的吻。好像是他们一起走过的年少的时光一样。那个时候崔韩率还很温柔，尽管是楞头小子的青涩年龄，但好像比现在温柔多了的样子。

至少不会躲开他。

那是公开的场合啊，连营业一下也不可以吗。

就像现在这样，趁着哥哥们都不在，崔韩率推开三人间半掩的门，爬上小橘子的床。抽走夫胜宽假装在划着的手机放在床头，眼睛里也明明白白的写着欲望。夫胜宽想，又来了。

身体当然还是契合的，被进入被填满的感觉仿佛可以真的冲昏头脑。崔韩率当然也还是喜欢从背后做。听着身下小橘子的呜呜咽咽崔韩率忍不住快速的冲刺，隔着薄薄的套子总有些不够过瘾，或者说是嫌弃不够与夫胜宽的身体贴近。

身体真的是足够契合了。夫胜宽颤抖着在崔韩率手里射出第一次。

“不带套了好不好。”

没有得到回应。崔韩率捞起软成一滩水的夫胜宽，把自己抽出来，把安全套卷下来扔进垃圾桶。从床头柜里扒拉出来的润滑剂好像是橘子味儿的。这颗小橘子怎么什么都喜欢买橘子味儿的。往身下小人的臀缝里挤了不少润滑液，黏黏腻腻的。已经被操开的后穴很好进入，崔韩率握着自己塞了进去，也没给夫胜宽什么缓冲的时间，就又操到最深处。

“呜...啊，嗯....韩...韩率“

“韩...率....慢...慢一点...“

小橘子终于肯放开一点声音了，肯叫他的名字了。

“求我“

崔韩率最喜欢听夫胜宽喊他的本名，韩率，韩率。

“嗯...啊——不行...“

“求求你...“

被操红的后穴里有白色浑浊的液体慢慢被挤出，肉茎在软嫩但紧实的肉壁上来回碾磨，没有安全套夫胜宽甚至觉得自己能感觉到突出的血管。

还是熟悉的可爱的啾啾声。

但现在其实没有那么可爱了。

因为是后入的关系，崔韩率看不到小橘子眼眶开始发红。

嘴上讲着“不行...不行...”，但夫胜宽心里却想要背后的人更用力一点，仿佛再用力一点，再操的深一点，就能离他的心更近一点。

顺着夫胜宽的白皙的脖颈一路吻下来，在蝴蝶骨上轻轻地啃咬，两边都留下自己的痕迹才肯松口的大狗狗。吻上耳垂，用上舌头和犬牙轻轻的地拉扯那本来白玉一样的小巧耳朵，现在还是整个红透呢。可爱，真的是可爱爆了，他的小橘子真的是太可爱了。

但一抬眼就看到那发红的眼眶和欲落的眼泪。要说也不是没有操哭过，但这次好像不太一样。整场性事意外地沉默。

崔韩率捏着夫胜宽细细的腰想，又瘦了，胜宽又瘦了。


End file.
